Bruce Faulconer
Bruce Faulconer is a composer and the primary author of the music featured in the Funimation English dub of the popular anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the owner and founder of Faulconer Productions as well as CakeMix Recording.Copied from Faulconer Production Music and CakeMix Recording with permission. Career Faulconer’s music is routinely recorded at CakeMix Recording, including the music for hit shows DragonBall Z on the Cartoon Network, Your New House on the Discovery Channel, Your House and Home, To Life on iLife, Reality of Speed on Spike and Speed Channel, Bass Champs on the HDNet and the Outdoor Channel, and sound design for the infamous Cheaters in syndicated television, Lady Death, the motion picture, and HD shows including Higher Definition, PASSPORT LOVE, and Higher Definition Take 2. His music was introduced in DBZ Season 3 in 1999 and continued on until the end of the series in 2003. The 9 DragonBall Z CD Soundtracks Faulconer created featuring his DragonBall Z television musical work were all recorded and mastered at CakeMix Recording. Faulconer’s studio, CakeMix Recording, is a division of Faulconer Productions Music Corporation. Bruce Faulconer received advanced musical training in composition at The University of Texas with composers Hunter Johnson, Karl Korte, Joseph Schwantner, and Eugene Kurtz. While studying at The University of Texas at Austin, he was awarded a Bachelor of Music Degree with High Honors in Theory and Composition, a Master of Music Degree in Composition, and a Doctor of Musical Arts Degree in Composition. He has also received two Presidential Postdoctoral Fellowships from the Ohio State University as a composer in residence. Faulconer's music has been acknowledged by numerous national and international performances and first prizes from competitions sponsored by organizations including the Elkhart Symphony Orchestra, the Fort Worth Symphony, the World Saxophone Congress (second prize), as well as recognition from the International Gaudeamus Music Week, the Concorso Internazionale Luigi Russolo, and the Texas Manuscript Archives. Faulconer has received grants from the National Endowment for the Arts, the Ohio Arts Council, Midwestern Composers Alliance, McLean-Paris Foundation, Dallas Symphony Orchestra, violist David Lowe, Bethany College, Texas Composers Forum, Texas Sesquicentennial Commission, North Texas City Faire Arts Project, the MacDowell Colony, and BMI. Faulconer has also received commissions from the Voices of Change, Bethany College, Marygrove College, and the University of Texas Phi Mu Alpha Sinfonia. Other commissioned works composed by Faulconer include film scores (Scenes in the Dark, Lebensborn, Lord Slug: DragonBall Z), PBS National Television Documentaries (Tornado Alert, Fiesta in the Sky, Fire! What You Need to Know, Locked Out of the American Dream, The Writing Coach), and commercial music production for television and radio. One of his many commissions, Washington-on-the-Brazos, a Symphonic Poem, received a premiere by the Dallas Symphony Orchestra. The San Antonio Symphony Orchestra also performed Washington-on-the-Brazos on tour in Texas and performed it for the National League of Cities Mayoral National Conference. Faulconer also has guest conducted the Mesquite Symphony in performances of Washington-on-the-Brazos. The music for the feature film Scenes in the Dark, a musical play within a movie, was scored and music-produced by Faulconer and won a prestigious Gold Award in the Houston International Film Festival. His music has also been accredited for being in several hollywood blockbusters with the recent adaptation of the 1980s hit cartoon Transformers.Copied from Faulconer Production Music and CakeMix Recording with permission. The theme he composed for the character Pikkon was sampled for "U Know What It Is" on Young Jeezy's The Inspiration. Notes See also * Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series External links *Faulconer Productions *CakeMix Recording * Category:Anime composers Category:American composers Category:Living people lt:Bruce Faulconer